


White Star Chaos

by ShoresTruly



Category: Titanic
Genre: 1910’s, Humor, Just for Laughs, No jack and rose, Sailing, Titanic - Freeform, alternative ending, language warning, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoresTruly/pseuds/ShoresTruly
Summary: A little ‘scribble’ of a first story.See into the eyes of Titanic’s wonderful officers- The seniors: who cause more chaos than anything.And the Juinors: who are somewhat behaving...-this story is just chaos to be frank-





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you all stay along.
> 
> This is my first story, so I apologize for my ‘newbie’ writing. -hahaha-
> 
> Anyway, don’t be afraid to give me tips on approving or what you want to see with this, I may roll with you.... we shall see.
> 
>  
> 
> -I generally update the already posted chapters after I see errors. Don’t be afraid to reread chapters because I do tweak them a bit-  
> -Chapters should (maybe depends on my schedule) be posted weekly. Fixing them could be daily haha-

The glass sea sparkled endlessly, a beautiful sight but haunting.  
“The ocean is a unpredictable mistress. She could be your best friend, or your worst enemy. Just learn to live with her and you’ll end up fine.” Words every seamen had upon their breasts.

Those words, seen as a truth to the Juniors, is a white lie of sorts. You may learn to live with her, but you’ll not always be fine.

James Moody knows this upon heart. He may be a mere child compared to the other officers at White Star Line, but he wasn’t an idiot. 

“Common sense, James. Yes?” One his fellow sailors, Henry Wilde, spoke over a glass of brandy.  
James sat across from the unkempt man, looking utterly professional and quite studly in his officers uniform. While the other, in a higher ranked suit- looked sluggish and messy.

“Yes, it is Henry, anyway it’s just a saying.” James nodded gently- rubbing his fingers over a piece of paper in boredom. Glancing vaguely over the small restaurant’s deck that overlays a small section of the large Southhampton port. The waves slapping upon the rocks beneath in a calming rhythm.

“I suppose.” Henry croaked- taking a finishing swig of the brandy- then motioning the worn waiter for another glass.  
“Yeah I’m sure it is just a rubbish saying.” James spoke lightly in pure boredom.

Henry belched rather loudly and continued somewhat drunken,  
“So how’s the mistress?”

James glanced off in pure confusion.  
“I don’t have one. You know I’m not married, right?”

Henry hummed “It’s the alcohol talking lad.” Then randomly giggled.

“You probably shouldn’t be drinking?”  
All that beer isn’t going land you in a good spot. You’re already an enemy of sorts since the officer shuffle.”  
“Piss off James- you don’t know nothing.” Henry burped, cussing under his breath after finding his glass empty.

James cringed at the man- he was a total mess.  
Henry was the chief officer, one small position under the captain. Wasn’t he supposed to be an example of seniority and experience? Not how many drinks he can swallow in a minute.  
(As Henry did demonstrate last week at Belfast. The answer was three.)

“So! What’s on the menu?” Henry lifted up a small paper pamphlet.  
“What is this jibber jabber? Did a chicken write this?” Henry was amazed, in some strange way.

“No, Henry. You’re holding it upside down, and that’s the drink menu. You don’t need anymore. You already had 5 glasses of brandy and it IS showing.” James lectured the senior officer.

“Piss off, I want more!” Henry reached out with grabby hands to snatch the menu.  
“NO!” James’ mom mode has been switched on.

A puppy lip sprouted on Henry’s face.  
“I want to try a margarita.”  
“What is a margarita?” James crocked his head.  
“Haven’t a clue.” Henry shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, whatever it is- the answer is no.” James folded his arms- trying to square up Henry in someway.  
“BUT JAMES!” Henry wailed.  
“Henry! Grow up! You’re the Chief officer for crying out loud!”

“Fine.” He pouted. All James could do was sigh, at least he won this round. One for Mom James, Zero for Child Henry.

The waiter (whom was watching in confusion with a group of other staff and patrons) waltzed up to the table- trouble on his face.  
“May I interest you in a margarita sirs?” No. He. Just. Didn’t.  
“Yes! I’ll have five-“  
“Baskets of bread! Yes bread! Henry needs his carbs...” James interrupted- desperately trying for the upper hand. 

The waiter looked disappointed. “Alright, five baskets of bread on the way.” The waiter walked back to the group- who were either upset that their stupid plot failed or snickering about the bread. Who knows.

Henry was quite ruffled “But all the carbs.” He wailed.  
“Stop being a baby. It’s not like a loaf, it’s rolls.” James said, feeling a hint of regret in the pit of his stomach. What are they going to do with 5 baskets?  
This is just insane.

“But if there’s butter on them it’s worse” Henry asked in a tiny voice.  
James just shook his head. He didn’t really care about the butter, just what the hell was he going to do with the bread? Maybe give it to the rest of the idiots when they get back to the ship. If they ever get back.

“Henry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What the hell are we doing.”  
“I haven’t a clue- but I want more brandy.” Henry flicked a crumb off the table with a loud snap.  
“No- no more. You’re already drunk. Captain Smith will not be happy.”

Maybe Smith wanted bread?  
Harold Lowe (or Harry) was really watching his carbs for some reason, so he definitely didn’t want any.  
Herbert Pittman (respectably known as Herb) was a food addict- would eat anything out in-front of him, perferably something sweet. He says it helps his ‘working mind’. 

Joseph Boxhall (He prefers being called Joe- but they call him Joey to piss him off ) would probably eat one or two- who knows.  
Charles Lightoller (Nicknamed Lights) would most likely eat a whole basket but no more after that.

Lastly,  
William Murdoch (Will, just Will) would most likely eat one or two. Then possibly start chucking them at the deck crew.

They were a pure mess. All of them. James has his flaws too. He’s stressed all the time because he mothers the whole crew. Why hasn’t he got a promotion yet!?

“Here you are. 5 baskets.”  
James looked astonished. They where a lot smaller than he thought they be. Maybe it won’t be that bad?  
That’s when an idea hit him.  
“Why not give these to the new tables? Say it’s just thank you for coming here.” James smiled- handing a basket back to him.

“Fine. Check?”  
Shit the check.  
“Separate please.” James said kindly, the bread shouldn’t be too much. Plus it will be easy on his pocket.  
“Yes sir.”

Now the overseers where all dissatisfied with what had turned out. James was proud that he’d beaten all of them.

“Check sir.” The small strip of paper fluttered in-front of James. Henry looked at it with a quick glance then dug in his pockets for a payment.

“5 pounds for bread? That’s ridiculous!” James hollered. “I don’t get paid enough for any of this!” He stood abruptly. Leaving Henry gazing in wonder as the young man stormed to the front bar.

.....

“No sir- just pay. I really don’t want to argue anymore.” The poor bartender said gently- trying to calm the steaming sailor, who has bitched for the past 10 minutes. “Fine!” James slammed 5 pounds onto the counter and stormed to the door.  
“C’mon Henry!” He shouted as the older man scarmbled to follow.

As they walked back to the ship, James was desperately thinking ways to make that money back up. Maybe playing poker with Joey? He sucks at it so James will possibly have a upper hand.  
“James?” Henry chirped sweetly- the alcohol still swirling in his head.  
“Yes?”  
“I need to get sober.” His drunk mood suddenly changed to a sad drunk, poor guy.  
“I know.” James nodded as he led Henry to the Titanic, who sat majestically at the pier ahead.

This was going to be exciting.

Very exciting...


	2. A Small Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments :D 
> 
> I was going to post this up this weekend, but since it was the 14th (my birthday also!) and 15th, I wanted to wait in remembrance of the Titanic.
> 
> Thank you for the patience!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Anxiety and excitement swelled Joe’s stomach. This is the maiden voyage, everyone was on edge a bit. Trying to make everything near-perfect as possible. Which will be quite impossible...

“No! Move those all those extra flags into the chart room, then they will be out of the way! Also then accessible incase any of the hanging ones break!” Joe shouted at one of the deck boys, who replied with a nod and dashed off quickly.

Joe sighed heavily- passengers will be boarding tomorrow at noon- for now, the Titanic was on show to the world. And the whole world looked in awe.

Joe couldn’t help being filled to the brim in pride. He was an officer upon the mighty Titanic, a true honor. An honor that shouldn’t be disgraced.

More of the deck crew scampered about, a swarm of bees, in a buzz of anxiety and last nights brew.  
Joe watched among them, spotting a man he needed to chat with-

“Mr. Hemming! Have you seen Mister Wilde? He’s supposed to be helping but I haven’t seen him at all in the past two hours.” Hemming, the light trimmer, walked over in small steps. “I haven’t sir, I heard he popped off to one of the near cafés.” A gentle smile graced his face.  
“Really?” Joe shook his head. “That bastard. Thank you Mister Hemming.”  
“Not a issue Mister Lowe, I’ll call for you if I see him.” The young man wandered off down the deck towards the stern. 

Joe rubbed his temples. Wilde was supposed to be helping. But Joe was so caught up in the mess of things that he hadn’t noticed him gone.

“Joey Boxhall!” A voice called down the deck. “Fuck me.” Joe hissed, seeing Will Murdoch walking towards him. The Scot was a pain in the ass. He was super obnoxious, but a honorable man, sometimes.

“Hows it coming along?” Will said with a gentle pat on the shoulder.  
“Fine.” Until you came along. That thought was best kept to himself. If said, Murdoch would easily toss him overboard.

“Have you seen Henry any?” Joe spoke in a grumble. “Henry’s gone too? I was seeing if you knew where James is. He’s supposed to be on the Bridge, well both of them are actually.” Will rubbed his chin.

Great. Two officers (who are much needed right now) are gone somewhere. “Where’s Harry?” Joe asked, now more pissy. 

“Our mess hall, he’s making some tea. Peppermint to be exact.” Will said. Joe did quite enjoy peppermint tea, so refreshing in a weird way.

“Leave Harry to his tea, put Herb on and fetch Lights too.” Joe said. “I have Hemming on the lookout for Henry, but I suppose they are together. So once one is found, the other shouldn’t be too far away.” Joe spoke with confidence, but unsure. How didn’t Will think of this? Isn’t he a senior officer?

“Great idea Joey!” Joe rolled his eyes. “I’ll go do that now.” Will slapped Joe on the back and jogged off.  
“Scottish sea rat.” Joe hissed, “You and your skirts and ear bleeding bag pipes.” 

...  
Will glided into the officers mess hall, a wall of peppermint hit his nose. Such a delightful smell, made the Scott think of the Christmas Eves with his beloved Ada.  
“Hello Harry!” Will grinned at the young man who sat at the table, a cup of that peppermint tea to his right and a mountain of small peppermint candies sitting in front.

“Hello Will.” The young man beamed. “Peppermint?” Reaching up from his seat, the welsh man plucked a candy carefully from the top.

“No thanks Harry.” Will shook his head, wondering where Harry had even gotten all of the peppermints.  
“No issue!” He unwrapped it in a quick motion- popping the sweet into his mouth with a happy hum.

“You know I licked that one?” Will said- a serious glare upon his face.  
Harry spat out the candy, “Will! You fuck!” In utter disappointment, the man crossed his arms with a huff.

“I’m just kidding.” Will erupted in laughter. “I haven’t messed with any of ‘em.”

“Well, I kinda knew after I spitted it out. You still are an ugly bastard aren’t you?” Harry frowned, moving to pick up his tea.

Will laughed, his ice blue eyes sparked in remembrance.  
“Where’s Lights and Herb at?”  
Harry looked up from his cup, his gaze faded in thought.  
“Lights is in the first class smoking room I think. He’s talking with Mister Andrews and Ismay I suppose. Herb is in his cabin getting some shut eye.” Harry said gently- taking a quiet sip from his cup.  
“Have you seen James and Henry? They’re supposed to be on the bridge.” 

“No. Apparently no one knows exactly where they are at. I’ve decided that I should put Herb and Lights up until we find them.” Will said, adjusting his cap.

“Ah, smart idea Will. Well, good luck getting Herb up.” Harry laughed gently.

Just at that moment, Two officers entered, one looking quite cross, the other dripping wet.  
It was fucking James and Henry.


	3. Mop the Decks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so sorry for the wait!!  
> i feel bad 
> 
> So next chapter will be up asap!!!
> 
> /also have another story in the works too *jazz hands*/

The mess hall was silent, only Henry’s chattering teeth broke the silence.  
Harry sat in dumbfounded quiet and Will clenched his hand over his reddened face, desperately trying not to sob with laughter.

“Well, you took a swim Henry. The water nice?” Harry causally asked, a teaspoon of sarcasm mixed in.

“Cold. Very cold.” Henry shuddered.  
“I’ll get ya a towel.” Harry hurried off- a few peppermints falling to the floor from the quick motion.  
“T-Thanks-s Harry.” The poor man was soaked to the bone, and the breeze that picked up definitely didn’t help anything.

Will looked to Harry scrambling off, them swiveled back to Henry and the silent-but-very-cross-James. 

They sat in silence for a millisecond before Will erupted into a howl of laughter.

Will’s face turned pink from glee, James’ just kept getting more red. “How in the hell?” His laughter just rolled on.

“He’s drunk.” James muttered- his arms folded tightly around his chest.  
“He stumbled and then flopped right into the water.”  
Will wheezed, his face covered by his hands, his face still glowing pink.

“Stuff it Will!” Henry chattered as Harry returned with a towel trailing behind him. 

“Be nice.” James corrected as Harry handed the towel to the soaked officer. “Get ya dressed out of that before you fall sick.” Harry then led Henry out of the hall, who stumbled over his feet with nearly every step.

Will was still wheezing. “He’s drunk for sure.”  
“He’ll be sober by tomorrow, if he doesn’t get into the liquor cabinet.” James sighed, arching his neck towards a line of cluttered cupboards on the right wall.  
“What do we have?” Will tilted his head, finally calming down from his fit.

“Well, a gift of Vodka from one of the first class slugs, and a bottle or two of Champagne from them as well.”  
Will nodded, all the officers had a bit of bad taste for the elite first class. Most of them constantly shoving money into everything and bragging about their banks. While their paychecks are just enough to get by for a month or two.

“We got some nicer ones this time ‘round.” James continued, a sorta reassuring sentence.  
“Good. Who are the specific ones?” Will nodded, picking through the pile of peppermints.  
“Mr. Astor, Mrs. Brown. Just the two on the top of my head. There’s definitely more.”  
“Astor’s coming?” Wills eyes widened a bit, Astor was one of the richest men in the world right now. But it wasn’t a surprise that he’d be joining the Maiden Voyage.

“Yes, he is. He gifted up the bottles of champagne as a ‘Thank You’ I suppose.”  
“Lovely! And the Vodka?”  
“Don’t remember. Admiral Gracie perhaps, but I honestly haven’t a clue.” James shook his head.  
“Russian vodka?”  
“Most likely- says Moscow on it.” Will looked kinda disappointed, James didn’t care in the first place.

Footfalls sounded towards the entrance, James and Will glanced at the doorway, awaiting who ever dared enter their private quarters.

A steward, from one of the first class saloon’s waltzed in- his mustache clearly drawn on, but it admittedly didn’t look half bad. In his hand, a bronze ice bucket with a bottle of brown drink. More liquor.

“Sirs- a gift from Mrs. Brown and her guests.” He said in a posh tone.  
James glanced at Will, who gazed awkwardly in return. “Thank you. Set it over on those cabinets?”  
The steward nodded and with two swift strides, set the bucket on top of a clean section of cabinet. 

He looked disappointed at the mess, but they knew he dared not say anything about it. They were the elite of the crew, the lords, the ‘coppers’ as some Americans put it. But even them, trembled under the skipper, the captain. He was the true king of the floating palace. The total authority. 

As the steward finally had left their sacred area, Harry returned with Henry’s soaked suit.  
“Did you go in there?” Will blurted.  
“No! Hell no!” Harry shook his head rapidly. “I just helped him to his room and then waited for him to get out his suit. Outside the door, of course.” 

Will laughed, “Well what are you to do with his clothes?” Harry held the soaked clothes uncomfortably as he kept walking.  
“I’m gonna sling them over the starboard wing, just enough for them to drip out, then hand them over to our maid.” He said.

The officers were assigned a maid, Joyce. If Joyce wasn’t there, the mess hall would truly live up to its name. 

“Where is she? I haven’t seen her this morning.” James spoke, lost in his own head.  
‘Probably because Henry dragged you off at seven this morning.’ He thought to himself, feeling annoyed that Henry had accomplished that.

“She’s helping prep rooms.” A deep voice sounded in the doorway, “And you lot should be prepping the ship as well.”  
Anxiety struck their stomachs like a fist. Captain Smith stood in the doorway- his arms folded behind him and his chin held high. He was quite cross, and that’s a very, very bad thing.

“Uh-“ James stuttered, Will moved slowly to adjust his tie, and Harry just dropped the soaked clothes onto the floor in a massive flop.

“Men.” Smith addressed, “We have to get ourselves together. Mister Murdoch, you should well be experienced and a leader here.”  
“Yes sir.” Will said softly, like a small child getting lectured by his cross mother.

“Mister Moody.”  
James jerked up his head quickly to meet his superiors gaze.  
“You are to be on the bridge. Why are you fooling about?”  
“I-“ James bit his tongue. He shouldn’t lie, especially to the Captain. Who can easily throw him off, for they are still sitting in Southampton.

“I am waiting for Wilde to dress.” A true statement, but none about what had happened just an hour or so ago.

“And that must be Mister Wilde’s suit on the floor, yes?” Smith directed his gaze to the puddle of Henry’s uniform.

“Yes.” James said lowly.  
“Mister Lowe, care to explain why they are dripping wet and why you have them?” He boomed.

“Henry took a spill.” Harry was dodging the truth as well. He didn’t want to throw anyone under the train. Especially not Henry.

“A spill?”  
“He had fallen into the port waters. He tripped on some of damn rope that the workers hadn’t cleaned up. Plus he’s quite clumsy today.” Clumsy because the fool is drunk, but he didn’t want to straight out say it. Smith will most likely find out later.

“I’m not gonna ask anymore of this foolish tale.” He rubbed his worn brow.  
“But, if you lot can’t get yourselves together, and up on the bridge in twenty minutes, I’ll have you mop the damn decks with the deck crew.”

“Yes sir.” They all echoed, loud and sure. “Good.” Smith did a small gesture of farewell and left. 

They all sighed with relief.  
“That actually went way better than I thought it was gonna to.” James laughed softly, still scared that Smith was lurking around the corner.

“Definitely.” Will and Harry nodded.  
“Well, someone get damn Herb up, I’ll head off to fetch Joey.” Harry said as he gathered the dropped clothes, “Also someone find Lights!” Then the young officer was gone.

“Well. I’ll get Lights.” Will said gleefully, jumping up and adjusting his hat.  
“Fine. I’ll get the mule up.” James laughed as he gently stood from his chair.

The hall was unusually dark. The cabins’ doors lined the wall. Gold plates marked the doors with ‘First Officer’ and so on, counting down as the hall crawled forth.

Passing the ‘Chief’ door- James swore he heard cursing. What the hell was Henry doing?  
With a rap on the door, a crash sounded. “Fuck.” Henry cursed through the door.

James then just welcomed himself in, not caring at all that he wasn’t accepted. Henry laid on the floor- back straight on the oak flooring and eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was dressed in a wrinkled white tee and black dress slacks.

“Henry,” James coaxed. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No.” Henry shook his head, his head rubbing against the floor as if it were a duster.

“Well, get up. Fix yourself, and head off to the bridge.” James sighed.  
“Okay.”  
James backed out of the elite cabin, leaving the door open hoping for Henry to quickly wander out of it. Dressed in a back-up uniform hopefully.

James continued down the hall, coming up onto Herb’s cabin. Herb’s was way smaller than Henry’s, but still bigger than James’.

James knocked on the door loudly, Herb groaned even louder.  
“Nah, go off. I’m tired.”

“Herb?” James said through the door.  
“Can you please dress and be out on the bridge in 10 minutes?”

“What happened? Something amiss?” The bed creaked under Herb who jumped up out of it. “Oh dear, oh dear. I do not want to join them upon the Plutonian shore!” Herb seemed to have sung.

James didn’t have a damn clue what Herb was meaning, who ‘they’ were, and a Plutonian shore?  
“You’re not damn Shakespeare Herb, now get out there in 10. I have to herd up Henry.”

Not wanting to hear anymore of Herbs’ poetry-of-sorts, James made a mad dash to the drunk dog’s room.

There he was. Still on the floor. He shifted a inch or so, but the only thing that he had managed to do was fall asleep.  
“God Henry.” James hissed silently to himself.  
“Henry!” Nothing.  
“HENRY!” Aha! A twitch of his hand, he was getting somewhere at least.  
“HENRY GET THE FU-“  
“Hey, James?”

James jumped out of his skin. Lights stood in the hall, an apologetic look to his face.  
“Sorry James.” In his hand was a slip of paper and a unlit cigarette.  
“Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

James sighed heavily, trying not to loose it. Yelling at Lights would be unfair, he hasn’t done anything. Well, anything yet.

“It’s fine.” He breathed. Lights didn’t look too convinced but kinda shrugged it off.  
“Trying to get. Him. Up?” Lights still was upset about the officer shuffle, but he was sorta getting better with it.

“Yes.” James tightened his jaw. “He hasn’t been out long, but he’s dead asleep.” 

“Well. Is Herb up?” 2 doors down, a small crash sounded with a small singing curse. Yep he was.

“Well, uh-“ Lights glanced down to the slip of paper. “You got a ‘Gram.” He plucked the cigarette out of the way, and handed James the paper.  
“From who?” Lights shrugged with a light smile.

The paper was folded- the words not quite visible. Good.  
He decided he’ll read it later, so thus, cramped it in one of his coats inside pockets.

Lights reminded him of a mockingbird. A true real one. He may come off as shy and quiet at first. But no, oh no, shy isn’t his nature at all. He was very respected and a honorable man, but he was just utterly annoying at times. He jokes about, talks for hours if you don’t shut him up, and terrorizes the crew with his childish ways. Just like a mockingbird.  
And Will was an exact replica, only that pranks have been added in the mix.

Then Henry: a fat, lazy, New York Pigeon. Absolute no doubt about that.

But breadcrumbs won’t get this bastard to move.

“Fuck it.” James moved into the room, towering over the slumbering drunk.  
“Henry.”  
“Uughh.” He shifted onto his side, curling up into a large ball.

Then James did it. He may have regretted it if his temper was in check, but this was actually quite pleasurable.

His foot slammed into the Chief’s back. He squealed like a pig, and flailed around- desperate to escape his attacker.

Henry grabbed James ankle, looking up at him with pure terror flashing in his eyes.  
“Something attacked me!” He wailed.  
“Henry.”  
“It hit me in the back!”  
“Henry.”  
“James! What was it?” Henry was now in blind panic. “Was it a Chupacabra?”  
“A Chupa what?”  
“CHUPACABRA!” Henry suddenly stood and rushed to close the door.  
“Quick! James! Go get the pistols out of Wills room!”

James grabbed Henry- who just screeched- and guided him to his cot.  
“Sit down.”  
“Did you see it?” His face pale.  
“No, sit down.” Unbelievably, Henry sat, gazing behind him at the tossed blankets that laid on his bed.  
“Henry.”  
“Yeah?” He was clearly still worried. What did he see? Clearly what had attacked him was, well, him. James wondered and even worried about the fellow. Should he report to Smith that Henry is drunk and clearly loosing his mind?

The thought that tomorrow is when they leave for Cherbourg. With passengers. Tomorrow.  
God, this was anxiety heaven.

Dismissing Wilde from the voyage is not do-able. It’s too late. Plus, Davy bailed a mere week or so ago, and the officer reshuffle was so confusing and stressful.

Whatever Wilde drank (for James didn’t catch labels- just knew it was brandy of sorts) has put him in the rough right now. Can brandy get you to hallucinate? 

James shook his head. He should call for the on-board doctor.  
“Stay here.” James instructed, Henry nodding in a silent agreement.  
“I’ll be back.” James patted Henry of the shoulder and gently opened, and closed the door behind him. Looks like they’re gonna end up mopping some decks...


	4. To Their Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta short lol  
> BUT  
> It’s out and done!
> 
> The story that I have in the works -isn’t- Titanic. But I just may scrap that and fit Harry and James into it?  
> (James is my favorite... you can probably tell by now lmao)
> 
> Leave a comment and a kind kudos if you aren’t too shy! Loooovveee feedback!! Thanks for sticking with me :D

“What are they doing?” Harry asked worryingly. Screeching sounded from the quarters, and the occasional ‘Henry’.  
“Having sex.” Lights chuckled.  
“Definitely rough.” Will agreed with a laugh.  
“That’s disgusting.” Joe laughed, his anger from earlier melting away.

Another ‘HENRY’ sounded.  
“I’m gonna check on them.” Harry nodded, ignoring his colleagues unnecessary remarks.  
He wandered away from the mess hall, towards their cabins.

“I knew two men that were courting,” Herb randomly said, “They were quite gorgeous in their oddities.”  
“Wow.” Boxhall laughed “Did you skip in the tulips with them?”

“I was three.” Will and Lights snickered behind their hands and Joe just nodded, “You were the love child then.”

Lights and Will erupted in laughter, and Herb grew red. “I wasn’t! How would that even work Joesph? That isn’t possible for two men-“  
“Ok! Ok! Enough!” Joe laughed, “You take things too seriously Herb.”

Harry then emerged, along with James trailering behind him. James looked stressed beyond belief.

“Alright.” James sighed, “I’m going to Smith that Henry is drunk and ill. Be possibly ready to grab them damn mops.”  
Everyone moaned.  
“Oh fun.”  
“You have to be kidding.”  
“Smith was just joking, right? Please tell me he was joking.”

Harry glanced at James, hoping he was lying. Smith really never messed around, he was a serious man. Thus, heavily respected in the company.  
“I’m sorry.” James shook his head, “He would have found out anyway.”  
The other officers nodded in a silent harmony- Smith would definitely find out, and they all would possibly be skinned even worse.

“So I’ll fetch him now and call for the doctor to look at him. I think he’ll be alright.” James just hoped, losing a Chief officer was like loosing an arm.

“Good idea.” Herb agreed. “He seemed to be howling like a sick dog.”  
“He kept saying something of a Chu-thingy. I don’t know what he meant.” James said softly, deciding it was best to leave now.  
He dipped his head and walked off, stiff with anxiety.

 

Smith actually wasn’t too difficult to find. He sat in the chart room with Mr. Andrews, who had a small notepad at ready for anything. Andrews was a interesting character, he was very gentle and honest. He’ll kid around once in awhile but he was usually a formal-pleasant type.

The two gazed up to the young officer, who had removed his cap out of respect for his superiors, his chestnut hair shifted out of its plastered place. Smith gave a welcoming nod and Andrews graced a warm smile.

“Mister Moody- is it?” Andrews gestured James to come into the room, his eyes bright with his obvious excitement.  
Before James could confirm his identity, Smith decided to speak of him himself,  
“Yes, this is Mister Moody, Our sixth officer. You’ve met I presume?”  
“No we hadn’t.” Andrews stood, slightly shorter than the officer and shook his hand.

They actually didn’t. Andrews may have (more than likely) met the seniors while at Belfast. James was caught up in learning the maze of a ship and helping conduct the river tests, that he hadn’t been able to meet the chief designer of this colossal ship. 

“Nice to finally meet you Mister Moody.” He smiled.  
“And you, Mr. Andrews. This ship is beautiful, well done sir.” James complemented, standing straight and proud.  
“Thank you, well she won’t be in her true glory without you lads.” He gestured gently to Smith and back at James. “You’re the real beauts.” He laughed, Smith joining in with his fog-horn like chuckle.

James smiled softly, giving a nod of appreciation. “Thank you sir.” Anxiety and impatience nipped at him, he needs to talk to Smith. Most preferably alone.

“Mister Moody may be the youngest of our officers, but he’s extremely hardworking and such a diligent lad.” Smith smiled, removing his cap and reclining back into his chair, “that’s why I chose him.”

“Well I couldn’t agree more,” Andrews smiled at James “I’ve heard good things of you. You’ve chosen a good crop of officers Captain.” Andrews nodded, taking his seat once more.

‘Good isn’t a correct word to describe us- maybe mild.’ James thought to himself. But he was, nonetheless, honored by the Captain’s comment.  
“Now what may I help you with Mister Moody?” Smith smiled, resting his old worn hands upon his lap.

“Uh-“ James shifted his feet uneasily, his ankles feeling off from Henry throwing his weight upon them.  
“May I talk to you in private, sir?”  
Andrews shifted his gaze upon Smith and James, “I’ll move out of your way.” He smiled.

“Yes, thank you Mr. Andrews.” Smith nodded, not moving a inch from his comfortable spot.  
“Sorry, Mr. Andrews to chase you out.” James blinked, he did feel bad. But, he didn’t want him to see the possible wrath of Captain Smith.

“No worries lad.” He patted James shoulder as he wandered out. “I’ll return to my spot eventually.” He laughed, as he then exited and closed the new white door behind him.

“Is there an issue Mister Moody?” Smiths tone was still gentle, and possibly won’t be for long.  
“Yes sir.” Smith shifted in his chair- concern crossing his brow.  
“Uh- it’s Hen- I mean Mr. Wilde.” Smith’s response was not what he saw coming at all, he laughed.  
“He’s drunk?” Smith tipped his head, “If so- I already know. You all are terrible liars.” His laughter rolled on.

James blushed in embarrassment. God, at least Smith was taking it easy.  
“Don’t blame yourself Mister Moody. Wilde is taking care of himself, his way. Just sit tight and be you.” Smith nodded, adjusting his sleeve. “You’re a good man. You have a bright future before you.” 

James had sailed with Smith once before, on the Oceanic, while the Olympic was at Belfast after the Hawke collision. He was shocked that Smith admired him so- even if he hadn’t been under him long at all.  
“Thank you sir.” Was all he could speak. He combed his hand to fix his hair and placed his cap back on.

“I’m gonna fetch the doctor although, he seems not well.” Smith’s concern returned.  
“Yes. Do that. We can’t loose a man as of now.” He smiled, reassuring both of them- or trying to.  
James nodded at turned to leave.  
“Tell the others that there’s no need to mop. I was just being,” he paused, picking his words carefully, “mean.” He finished with a satisfied laugh.

“Yes sir.” James laughed, half in awkwardness and half in relief.  
He bowed his head slightly and graced his hand upon his cap in farewell. “Thank you again sir.”

“No issue Mister Moody, tell the others to have their lunch and relax, port boys are coming up to give a hand.” Nice. They rarely ever do that, but he imagined they were dreaming of getting to walk the decks of the Titanic.

Plus, lunch sounded swell. He hadn’t a bite all day. Not even a bite of that stupid 5 quid bread. He still was upset at that. Damn bread.

James shook off the thought off. Oh well, It’ll take 2 months to earn that money back, but if we does extra work back home he’ll get it back in a blink of an eye. It will be easy, yes? He hoped it would. Damn 5 quid for stupid rolls. They probably tasted like gull shit anyway. Nothing like his aunts- James stopped his rushing mind, he got homesick easily. But work is work and he’ll do it with his life in it.

“Thank you.” James, still somewhat lost in his mind, blindly walked off, back across the wheelhouse and into the mess hall. Shit, he forgot to head down to the doctors quarters. Maybe someone will do it for him? James’ only mission was to lay down and not get chocked up about missing Grimsby.

Still blind, he stepped into their mess hall, the mood lively but anxious. Harry caught on that Moody wasn’t right like a tick.  
“James?” He asked- Lights and Will quit their laughter to see what was amiss. “You good?”  
“Are we in trouble?” Will asked in worry.  
“What is wrong young one? You’re off your foot.” Herb spoke, no one really cared to translate his poetry.

“Nothing, we’re fine. Just got a little upset over the-“ he paused, holding his tongue, if he said the truth he’d come off a silly and a mere child.  
“fact that our senior officer can’t get his shit together.” He wasn’t lying with that.

Will nodded unsurely, he agreed, but disagreed. Henry was, or already, made this trip difficult. The officer shuffle has him and Lights ruffled. They really they should be upset with Davy, who ditched last minute, but Lights also has something against Wilde, for some reason. Will, not so much. He pitted the man.

“He lost is wife and twin sons last year, he’s going through a lot.” Will spoke gently “You got to kinda understand that his coping of it is to drink.” 

All of them nodded in agreement, the sad mood thick like smoke. James didn’t like it, nor did Harry.

“Well what did Smith say?” Harry asked with a ting a hope.  
“Well, he said that we didn’t have to do anymore for now, the port boys are coming up to lend a hand.” Sighs of relief filled the room and grateful smiles. “We’re free for lunch.” 

The happy-go-lucky feeling returned and well, it felt great.  
“Wait, what time is it?” Lights asked, glancing at Will who dug out his pocket watch. “Twenty past twelve.”

They nodded, quiet excited to get out as a group.  
“There’s a restaurant I want to try.” Harry said gently, “I heard it’s amazing.”  
“Whats it called?” Will stood and adjusted his coat.  
“Uh- The Twenty Masted. It’s fancy.”  
“Alright let’s go.” Lights gathered himself and walked out to the wheelhouse, Will following suit.

Herb and Joe then ran out to catch up with the two. Harry, waited for James who grabbed a peppermint off the table.  
“Where’d you get these.” James laughed, unwrapping the sweet.  
“I actually forgot.” Harry laughed, walking along side James. The two laughed in jolly and followed the rest.

Everyone thinks they’re gay. There’s no doubt, and god do they ‘ship’ them.

 

Poor Henry, left in his cabin.. James forgot him, and the doctor.  
How responsible?


	5. The Twenty Masted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry for this long wait!!!  
> Summer was busy for me and since I’m back into School and Work, I haven’t been able to write barely any.
> 
> I apologize tremendously!  
> So here’s a nice looonngg chapter for you all! I will be working on the next chapter immediately! I won’t keep ya’ll waiting for that long time again! Thank you for the support and the patience!

Titanic herself was a maze, but Southampton was a labyrinth.  
No golden string was needed, as Will lived (or ruled, as he put it) here. Wills heart begged for him to return home and kiss his wife a final goodbye until he returns home in nearly a month. He doesn’t know how she deals with him being away, because he awfully misses her constantly.

The group, all clad in their clean uniforms, golden bands upon their jackets wrists, bragging of their command. (Even the juniors had something to brag about, for they actually had lived long enough to become officers.)

Will took the lead, Lights right behind him. Joe paced to escape from Herbs sing-song and Harry and James walked side by side, gazing into the window shops.

Will had never been to this restaurant. But, he’s passed it a million times. He and his wife never had gone, it wasn’t of their tastes to dine fancy. 

“You lot have a mighty big purse?” He crocked his head back to see if they hadn’t lost anyone. Unfortunately, they had not.

“I got 25 pence.” Lightoller said anxiously, patting his jacket’s pockets to check. “Yeah, 25.” He reassured himself with a breath of relief.

James looked a little upset, the rest of the them looking unsure. Will felt bad for them. Their paycheck isn’t as good as his, but even his paycheck is 10 pounds less than Henrys, even more so compared to Smiths.

“I have about 15 pence on me.” Joe nodded, “I will pay for any of you broke bastards, if you so wish me to.” He laughed, then shrunk back a few steps as regret struck him. Will couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, this place is top notch and top price.” He said, glancing at Harry who had made the suggestion, kinda bitter towards the fact that they agreed to it, and the fact that he had spoken of it.

‘I’ll just order the most inexpensive cup of tea then.’ Will thought to himself. ‘Better not cost me more than 4 pence.’

James muttered something about bread, and looked ruffled. Harry then jabbed him with his elbow and mumbled about something, James smirked and Harry snorted- sparking their giggles.

Harry then nudged him and pointed into a window of a dress shop. The window stood odd looking maniques that had the most ridiculous painted faces. “Look James, it’s you!” then he broke out a laugh. James shook his head with a fake frown.   
They’re odd.  
They’re all odd.

Will shook his head to the thought, there was zero doubt to that. They should be standing in the window of an oddities shop. Or a joke shop even.   
He laughed at the thought.   
Would they look like those mannequins? Maybe.

“What you laughing at?” Lights nudged Will.   
“I’m laughing at how fucking stupid you are.”  
Lights retorted, “Me? Have you seen James?” They all turned their heads to gaze upon James, who looked fed up of the joking. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about. But, I’m awfully sure I’m the handsome one.” He beamed.  
“As handsome as a rat!” Will smirked.  
“Oh, pop off!”   
The pack laughed (except Herb, who was away in some sort of La-La-Land) and stopped to let some ladies pass.

“Good afternoon.” Will greeted with a tip of his hat, the others following suit.  
“Afternoon sirs!” They chimed back with sunny smiles, and continued on. After they were well away, they giggled and stole glances back at the officers.   
“I hope they know I’m well taken.” Lights laughed, Will and Harry nodded in agreement. Boxhall was courting some lass out of Leeds, Herb was possibly courting himself, and poor James, the only bachelor.

Will thought that James was a cunning youth, hard working, extremely kind, an excellent leader.  
Not to mention, not too bad looking either. Chestnut hair, calm blue eyes, and little dimples with his beaming smile. He couldn’t ponder why he wasn’t courting anyone, or even had girls all over him.   
Well, maybe except Harry.

“Where’s this damn restaurant at?” Boxhall sighed, “I’m starving.”   
Will snapped out of his thoughts, and took a minute for his brain to catch up on the current talk.  
“Uh, nearly there.” Will nodded.  
“Well, are you lot sure you want to dine here? It’s gonna cost a pretty penny.” He continued, he really didn’t want to go there, it was just too posh for his taste.  
“I’m kinda second thinking this.” Boxhall said, watching a horse-drawn wagon clop on past, “I really don’t have too much to spoil myself. I waste it all on the girl.” He laughed.  
“I still owe my friend 15 pence on a bet.” James chirped. Harry glanced at his friend with a funny look, “What bet?”

James blushed awkwardly, “I bet him he couldn’t woo my sister. Since she’s quite heartless.” He laughed. “But he somehow managed to get her to go to town with him. If you know what I mean.” James played with is coat’s sleeve, acting as if to fix his cuff.

“Damn James,” Joe laughed. “Now that’s heartless!” James drew his hand to his face to hide the evident blush upon his cheeks.  
“I know.” He spoke under his hand,  
“But I thought she wouldn’t do it. She thought he was a cuck.”  
“How long ago-“

“Well, are we eating at this posh shit hole? Or we can go to the Blue Oar Tavern?” Will interrupted, he didn’t want to hear anymore of James’ oddities, although it was quite amusing.  
“Posh shit hole?” Herb finally joined back to their current world.  
“How shameful!” He huffed, his mustache twitched in irritation.  
“It is a place of elegance and fine dining. Worthy of a nobleman, like myself.”  
James and Harry snorted in sync, causing further giggling. 

Herb frowned in absolute disgust, “Scoundrels, you two are!”  
Harry, grew mad almost immediately, he actually didn’t like Herb in the first place for some reason.

“Herb.” Lights chirped in, “we really don’t have the money for it. Nor the tastes.”  
“If you like posh and proper, then join the first class cucks why don’t ya? We ain’t got time for this.” Joe snapped out of no where.

Herb crinkled his nose in anger. “You want to go?”   
‘Oh dear lord’, Will thought, gazing at the sudden showdown.   
Joe’s face flared, and squared up his chest, “Go home? Yes, I would. So I can escape you and your damn poetry!”

“My poetry is beautiful!” Herb growled, balling his fists tightly. 

Will swore he didn’t see who lunged at who, it was a blur. A screaming, pissed off blur. Before he knew it, Joe had Herb at a headlock.   
Lights scrambled to pull Joe off of Herb, James grabbed Herb by his arm and literally dragged him away.

Harry stood stiff with pure panic, but then his eyes flickered in pleasure.  
“What the hell!” Lights shouted pulling the junior Shakespeare up with one pull. “You two act like feuding cats.”  
“Brain dead tabbies.” James added with a huff. “Bloody hell.”

Joe dusted himself off with rough strokes, while Herb fixed his tie aggressively.

Joe then just spat on the street and marched off back in the direction that they had just shuffled.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going Boxhall?” Lights thundered.  
“I’m gonna go check on Henry, he’s probably sick.”

“Oh SHIT!” James gasped. “The doctor.”   
“You were supposed to fetch him, weren’t ya?” Harry chuckled lightly. Still glancing at Herb as if he wanted to take a swing at the man.  
“Yeah.” James trailed off in shame.  
Harry slapped him on the shoulder, “I forgot my Mum’s birthday one year. The outcome was much, much, much worse than what this will end up to be.” He laughed, James still looked unsure.

Will understood forgetting ‘important’ things, but he didn’t want to think of it, he had a better idea on him mind.  
“Why don’t you lot head to the restaurant and I’ll head off with Joe?”   
After a bit of bickering, they finally agreed to the idea and headed their separate ways. 

They agreed to meet back at the restaurant as well, instead of running jack-rabbit all over the port city. Gladly, Henry will still be left back at the ship, there’s no doubt about that.  
One less man to track down.

•••

It took Will the rest of his energy that he had (which was very little, with working his ass off, and still so much more work yet to do) to catch up with Joe. Joe was balking at the thought of Will accompanying him, but Will eventually got him to deal with it.

It took them awhile to get back on board. There was crowds of onlookers and port boys. An arrogant bastard of the name Phyllis, wouldn’t let Will and Joe board.  
“Why the hell not?” Will hissed.  
“Well one of them,” Phyllis paused awkwardly, “Officers. Yes. Told me that eh-uh I ain’t allowed to board any persons.”  
Joe barked a angered laugh, “who told ta that?”  
“Uh- Murdoch?” Will shook his head.  
“Well whom am I then?” Will raised   
an eyebrow.  
“Murdoch?” Phyllis flinched.  
“Yes sir I am.” Will found it oddly satisfying when the man gulped in fear and embarrassment.  
“Now, I never gave that order in such way. Let evident crew on, but no to onlookers or sneaky street boys.”   
“Yes sir.” Phyllis gulped and waved the two officers onto the ramp.

Will and Joe winded their way through the Titanic and finally landed themselves at the officers promenade deck. Hitchens and one of the Marconi Officers, Bride, cackled near the helm, Will caught snippets of their conversation: “Henry.” and “Sick as a dog.”  
Oh. Lord.

“BRIDE.” Will barked, assuming it was the lad who had remarked it. He wanted to know that bastards shape, and maybe if it’s serious. Alcohol poisoning was no joke, and if he had it then there could be trouble.

 

Bride popped around the corner, eyes full of fright and concern.   
“Yes Officer Murdoch?” He stammered.  
“You’re not in trouble lad.” Will laughed and poor Bride breathed with relief. Hitchens poked his head around the catch what was going down.

“Whats Officer Wilde’s condition?”  
Bride shook his head, “I just got one of the deck boys to fetch Doc Simpson. He’s been throwing up a bit and yelling something about a- I have no clue what he’s really talking about. He keeps saying that this thing he’s talking about is after someone named Nancy.”  
“Nancy?” Joe blinked, “a lover maybe?” But then it hit Will,  
“No! She’s his daughter.”  
What the hell would be after the young Wilde child?

The brief silence was interrupted by oncoming foot steps, Dr. Simpson appeared into view.  
“Ah! You’ve retuned from lunch?”  
He said with a weary smile.  
“No. Not yet sir, we’ve returned briefly to hear on the state of Wilde.” Will responded grimly, wishing he was at lunch, but more of wanting to be home.

“Ah, Chief Wilde will perk up shortly. Too many drinks has upset his stomach.”  
“And the nonsense he is spewing?” Hitchens cut in.  
“Just nonsense. The alcohol speaking, they say.” He said with a chuckle. “He’ll be all good in a few hours. Just keep him away from the alcohol, and let him rest.”  
“Yes sir we shall.” Will said with a nod a small salute as the surgeon walked on. A massive burden that Wilde has been, but maybe it’ll be better quickly.

Before they departed once more, Joe insisted on checking on Henry themselves. Will thought otherwise, Henry nonetheless needs his shut eye. Poor bloke is having hell with it all.

After some back-and-forth arguments, Will was being dragged towards the Chief’s cabin.

Joe cautiously poked his head in to catch glimpse of Henry, while Will looked out towards the helm. He didn’t really care for checking on him. The doctor said he’d be alright, but yet, that small darkness of worry clung to him.

After Joe got what he wanted, the two made their way off the bridge. Will’s desire to get to the restaurant was once again ruined. Bruce Ismay, the owner of the overall company. The head of White Star Line, and an arrogant bastard he can be.

He showed up with a witty smile and narrowed eyes. Not at all a good sign.  
“Hello Officers.”   
Joe and Will just nodded in greeting, no one really liked Ismay, but to hell they had to tolerate him or they’re out.   
Out of the company was one, but out on the ground was another.  
They didn’t want to test their luck.

“Mr. Ismay. Day doing you well?” Will stood attention.   
His eyes widened, and so did that sly fox smile.  
“Yes, in fact, I’m wondering if you know where I can find Officer-“  
He paused, pondering the name.  
“What rank?” Will sighed, not all surprised that the rat forgot names, he doesn’t care for his hired crews, all he cares is that money.

“Chief?” He looked unsure, which was even more damning than that of him asking for Henry.  
“Wilde?” Will said with a forceful smile.  
“Yes!” His mustache twitched oddly.  
“I’ve heard he’s gotten a sudden sickness. Will he be able to perform tomorrow?” His weasel-like face twisted into an odd smile.

“Yes.” Will nodded assuringly. “He just needs to rest up, he’s been working hard sir.”  
“Ah!” The new species of weasel squeaked, “of course. Well good day officers.” Then he just waltzed off, not even letting then respond to his farewell (although they really didn’t care).

“Work.” Joe huffed, “something he wouldn’t know!”   
Will snorted, and tried to hide his smirk. “Let’s not say such things while he may be in earshot.” They both quickly turned to see that Ismay had disappeared from the deck, but they still didn’t want to risk anything.

“I honestly feel bad for him sometimes.” Joe broke their silence they held until they were a block down from the port’s entrance, heading back up the street to the posh restaurant. 

“Eh,” Will shrugged. “Yeah. We do pick about him quite a bit. I wonder how much of it he has actually heard?” Will lightly laughed.

“I know he heard a few of it. Especially from Cunard.” Joe laughed.  
“Cunard? HA!”   
Cunard, White star’s rival. Wasn’t too surprising that they would talk shit, but it felt oddly satisfying that even they took part in their crude jokes on that man.

But, it still made Will pity the poor man.  
He had it hard.  
But yet most may had just been his own doing, he was ignorant and just so fucking self centered.

All that power dancing in his head, mass fleets of enormous ships at his finger tips, money tucked in each and every of his shirt pockets, and £20 champagne on his breath. That’s Ismay.

Will couldn’t help but wish for that power, but then again, he wanted nothing to do with it.

‘Look at what Ismay is, is that how you want to be? Greedy? Selfish?’  
Not at all.  
Not. At. All.

There was a saying that every ship Ismay enters something goes wrong. Will couldn’t prove this because he’d never sailed with Ismay before, so maybe he’ll prove it.

But maybe proving that will not be a smart idea...  
And Will’s anxiety flushed at that thought, fucking up the maiden voyage? But weren’t they already doing so?  
Henry’s drunkenness?  
Joe and Herb’s brawl?  
He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to confirm it.

‘Lets just get through today.’ His conscience shushed him and pushed him back to reality.

The Southampton street was quite for noon, a car raddled down the street but other than that, it was oddly quiet.  
Joe seemed unsettled by this as well, but he kept ahead of Will by a few lengths, gazing into shops.

It wasn’t until yelling sounded from further up the street. It seemed to be coming from...  
Oh no.

Joe swiveled around to Will, the same thought on his mind.  
The Twenty Masted.  
And was that Lights?  
A man in black streaked across the street far ahead, and a group of lads followed, all spitting some harsh words.  
Will and Joe darted up the walk to  
find a brawl outside that restaurant, all the diners glued to the window in pure fascination, and where they cheering!?

Harry was curled by the door in a protective ball, screaming for them to stop.  
James, with blood all down his face got slammed to the ground by some buff man.  
Herb was gone. God knowns where he ran off.  
And Lights was far down the road with the mob on his ass.  
And the reason no one was on the street coming up, because they were here watching this war. And they were loving it.

“Get Harry!” Will yelled to Joe over the noise. “Get him out of there! Then get James! I’m going to save Lights!”  
Joe nodded and charged into the crowd. Wishing him luck, Will took down the road in Light’s direction.

Holy horse shit  
This wasn’t what Will expected.  
But the adrenaline rush was intoxicatingly fun.   
Next thing Will knew was that his feet where flying down the street, the determination shining in his eyes like a wildfire.  
Hell. Yes.


	6. Update

UPDATE  
White Star Chaos

 

Hey all! Shore here,

I am absolutely honored by the love WSC has been getting!   
But, I’m not so honored on my performance on it :<

I feel in my mind the story is too, loose, even for the chaotic theme.  
So I will be posting a re-write and will delete this one.

The rewrite will be posted up-to-date on the current WSC and will star the same characters, and on the same line but with some fixes and adjustments here and everywhere.

Here are some of the thoughts:

-James is too much the main  
-Henry needs more depth and development, character too cliche   
-Boxhall is too all over the place, I want him more friendly.  
-Lowe needs to be the new-kid-on-the-block (since he really was)  
-Information on other background characters is wrong in places  
-Make character introductions smoother and a tad slower  
-Each chapter will be in 3rd person POV of each character (Character’s name will be in the sub heading)  
-Add more poetic views to Pittman   
-Add more construction to chapters, with more A to B rather than A to D forget B and C (confusion I know)  
-Make chapters more lengthy (1,500 + per chapter)  
-Updates will be monthly At least one or two will be posted per month!  
-New format with fixes to the text  
-Less vulgar words

When will it be up?  
By January 2019!!  
^ This is my goal, but I should be up sometime during this month, maybe February. 

I will hopefully have the five updated chapters plus a new one to keep this moving!  
I thank you all for you patience and support while I’m figuring this out!  
I’m thinking of making some sort of social media to post updates on, will most likely be a twitter of the same username as here.  
I will post upload dates, facts, fanart (if done haha) or even very very very short stories.  
I’ll have polls posted for things, I may even do a ‘you choose the adventure’ type story.

I don’t know but I’ll figure it out soon as possible.  
For now, these are the for sure changes.

I again thank you all of the love this story has gotten, I never imagined it getting this far!

Keep on reading!  
Sincerely,  
Shorestruely


End file.
